1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6(1994)-336179 discloses a front fender 1 which has, on its engine compartment 2 side, a slant wall 3 fixed to a hood ledge reinforce 5 by bolts 6, and an absorbing member 4 provided inside the front fender 1, as shown in FIG. 9.
In the above fender structure, however, when a large load is applied to the front fender 1 from above, the slant wall 3 resists the load, as shown in FIG. 10, generating large reaction force to the load, whereby impact energy absorption of the fender structure is lowered.
Moreover, the absorbing member 4 provided inside the front fender 1 is a factor of cost increase.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fender structure capable of generating a controlled reaction force to a load applied thereto without lowering impact energy absorption.
An aspect of the present invention is a fender structure comprising: a pair of fenders provided at sides of an engine compartment, each of the fenders having a platform portion extending toward inside of the engine compartment, and a longitudinal wall portion extending downward from an inner edge of the platform portion and joined to a hood ledge reinforce in the engine compartment, wherein the longitudinal wall portion of the fender is slanted, extending outward in a vehicle transverse direction.